


Paint Fight Addendum

by caffeinatednightowl, Mirror_Verse



Series: Mirror-Verse [60]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hilarity Ensues, M/M, Misunderstandings, Slice of Life, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeinatednightowl/pseuds/caffeinatednightowl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirror_Verse/pseuds/Mirror_Verse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A post script to <a href="http://nekoshojo.tumblr.com">Neko's</a> Paint Fight art, shown in the fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paint Fight Addendum

 

 **Sam, 4:34pm  
** Dean, where are you? You said you'd pick me up at the university?

 **Dean, 4:35pm**  
Sorry, at Cas's. You're going to have to give me a few extra minutes, Sammy, I'm on Cas's bed with my shirt off and I'm about to take off my pants

 **Sam, 4:35pm  
** OHMYGOD. Dean, I don't want to know!

 **Dean, 4:35pm**  
and put on some of Cas's spare clothes because they are covered in paint. Sorry, hit send too quickly. 

 **Dean, 4:37pm  
** Sammy?

 **Dean, 4:40pm**  
Sam?


End file.
